Kairi Sanjo
Kairi Sanjo is a ten year old boy in elementary school who dreams of becoming a samurai. He is also one of the supporting characters. Background Kairi was brought into the series around the middle of the first season. He was brought in to replace Kukai as the new Jack's Chair after Kukai graduated into middle school. Unlike Kukai, Kairi is very cool, calm, and collected. He almost never smiles and takes his work in the Guardians very seriously. However, Kairi did not transfer into Seiyo Academy to help the Guardians, he did it to do just the opposite. Since Kairi is the cousin of Yukari Sanjo, a loyal employee to Easter, Kairi was forced to work for Easter as well. Even though Kairi hates working for Easter and would like nothing to do with it, he continues fufilling his duties without complaint. His job in the Guardians was to gather information about them, especially about Amu Hinamori, and report it to Easter. However, over the time that he worked for Easter, he slowly fell in love with Amu, and therefore didn't wish to hurt her. It was after this that Kairi started to rebel against Easter and start holding back on the Guardians. Kairi's secret of being an Easter employee was revealed shortly before the finale of the first season. The Guardians were shocked when they found out but still didn't want to hurt him. Kairi, however, loyaly chara-changed with his shugo chara, Musashi, and fought the Guardians, but secretly held back so he wouldn't hurt them. However, soon after that, Kairi decided to leave Easter and fight against it with the Guardians. He defended and protected the Guardians in their last fight against Easter in the first season. Easter, already having enough information on the Guardians, didn't care that Kairi left and showed no remorse for losing him at all. After the final battle with Easter in the first season, Kairi, along with his cousin, Yukari; left Easter to start a life on their own. Yukari stayed as Utau's manager, but instead, this time they were off on their own, and they weren't funded by Easter. Kairi moved to a small town in northern Japan to attend school there, and did so shortly after the big battle. However, before he left, he confessed his love to Amu, causing her to blush and stand there in shock. Kairi then boarded the airplane and left with a smile. Kairi returned for one episode in the next season when Amu and Tadase went to represent in the Guardians at a student retreat for a number of schools in Japan. They happened to meet Kairi there, who had become the student chairman of his school. Kairi was glad to see them, but kept away from Amu because he felt like he wasn't good enough to be near her. At the end of the episode, Amu yelled at him and told him that they were friends and they could hang out if he wanted to. At the end of the day, Kairi bid farewell to Amu and Tadase as they went back to their own schools. Since then, Kairi has been seen here and there in casual episodes where he is called down to Tokyo to help move things or do something for Yukari. While he does these things, he mumbles, "I can't believe you dragged me all the way to Tokyo to do this...." In the third chapter of Shugo Chara Encore, Kairi revealed that he was going to move back to Tokyo and take his place as Jack's Chair with Yaya as Ace's Chair. This would complete the guardians since there is now a person for each chair. In Shugo Chara Encore, Kairi made his final appearance when he tried to confess his love for Amu, only to be interrupted and teased by Yaya. So in the end, he never confessed to Amu in the manga. Shugo Chara Musashi Musashi is Kairi's only shugo chara and he represents his dream to be a samurai. Just like Kairi, Musashi is cool, calm, and collected. He is often the voice of reason and is Kairi's concience as well. He knows what's best for Kairi even if Kairi doesn't, and he seems to give the best advice. Musashi knew about Kairi working for Easter, but didn't say anything to the other shugo charas about it because even though he knows it's best for Kairi, he also knows that Kairi wouldn't want him to tell, and therefore he stays silent. In fact, the only time he does interact with the other Shugo Charas is when they ask him to do or say something cool since he's a samurai and he often says ancient philosophies. He does not find their requests annoying, instead, he does what they say without question or complaint, and gladly says philosophies or quotes by great samurai. When Musashi chara-changes with Kairi, Kairi gains a ponytail on his head and a wooden sword appears in his hand. He will only chara-change with Kairi when Kairi has to attack the Guardians, obviously, this only happened in the first season. Character Transformation Samurai Soul When Kairi transforms with Musashi, he becomes Samurai Soul. When Kairi becomes Samurai Soul, he wears a loose samurai uniform and has a veil over him. His hair is tied into a ponytail and he wields two steel samurai swords. Also, when he transforms, he somehow gains the ability to see perfectly since he doesn't wear any glasses when he transforms, but he wears glasses when he is in normal form. This is similar to Lettuce (or Retasu) from Tokyo Mew Mew, who wore glasses when she was human, but lost her glasses and gained the ability to see perfectly when she transformed. Samurai Soul was only used once to fight against the Guardians. He fought against Amu but failed miserably when Amu became Amulet Clover and covered Samurai Soul's sword with flowers. After that, the next time he transformed, he was on the Guardians' side and was fighting against Easter. However, he didn't use his transformation to fight Easter, he did to to defend and protect the Guardians (especially Tadase who he still refers to as "King" instead of "Tadase"). He did this to repay his debt to them after betraying them. Relationships Friends: *Tadase Hotori: When Kairi joined the Guardians, he became very loyal to Tadase. In fact, he doesn't even call Tadase by his real name, he simply refers to him as "King." Tadase's "inner-self" noticed this and once chara-changed with Kiseki to force Kairi to hault and give him his water. Kairi immediatly kneeled to Tadase and held out his water in a royal manner, saying, "Here, my king." Kairi did not chara-change to do this, serving the "King" is simply in his nature. *Yaya Yuiki: Like everyone else in the Guardians, Yaya is a good friend of Kairi's. However, their personalities tend to clash a lot, causing Yaya to whine and Kairi to be demanding. In Shugo Chara Encore, Kairi and Yaya met up once more and hung out for the day since neither of them had anything to do. They even competed in a contest together to win a year's worth of flowers. During this chapter, Yaya grew up a little, and a friendship between Yaya and Kairi bloomed. *Kukai Souma: Kukai and Kairi are always the two boys called up by Yukari and Utau to help them move things or do tasks for them. Utau calls up Kukai because he's strong, and Yukari calls up Kairi because he's a pushover and will do anything she says. Over time, Kukai and Kairi bonded, and we even seen going to the amusement park with Utau to meet up with Amu and the gang. *Rima Mashiro: Rima transferred in at the same time as Kairi and therefore, they were seen hanging out more with each other since they were both the new kids, and frankly, the only serious ones in the Guardians. He and Rima were the only ones that got things done in the Guardians and discussed things in a very serious, mature manner. *Yukari Sanjo: Yukari is Kairi's older cousin and he lives with her when he's in Tokyo. He lived with her for half of the first season when he transferred to Seiyo Academy, but when he lived with her, he found out that she was actually a slob who never cleaned, couldn't cook for herself, and always complained. Because of this, Kairi became the "housewife," and cooked all the meals and cleaned all of the house while still listening to Yukari's complaining. Love Life: Amu Hinamori: Soon after transferring to Seiyo Academy, Kairi developed feelings for Amu, but kept them secret. However, since he kept them secret, his love for her kept growing and growing until it got to the point where he would blush and freeze every time he came in contact with her. Amu was completely oblivious to his crush, and therefore treated him like any other friend. Because she was oblivious to the crush, she became quite confused whenever she would get near Kairi and he would freeze and blush. When Kairi was forced to fight against the Guardians, specifically Amu, he forced himself to hold back and not hurt her because he didn't want to hurt the girl he cared about. When Kairi left near the end of the first season, he confessed his love to Amu at the airport. Amu blushed and froze at the confession and was sent into a spiral of confusion since she thought that Kairi only liked her as a friend. It was after this that Amu started to feel small emotions towards Kairi, but they quickly faded away after he left. While Kairi was on the plane, however, he smiled at a picture of everyone that was taken shortly before his departure. He gazed at him and Amu together in the picture, showing that his love for her was still strong. Amu and Kairi were reunited once more in the second season when Amu and Tadase were chosen to represent Seiyo Academy and the Guardians at a student retreat hosted for many schools in Japan. Amu discovered that Kairi had become the student chairman at his school and was quiet impressed. Kairi, however, did everything he could to stay away from Amu. Amu was confused as to why he was avoiding her, but later found out why when Kairi explained that he felt like he didn't deserve to be around her since he wasn't good enough for her. He promised that he would see her again when he was man enough to be with her. Amu then yelled at him and told him that they were friends and that they could hang out if he wanted to. At the end of the episode, they parted ways, leaving Amu still thinking of Kairi as a friend, and leaving Kairi still in love with Amu. Trivia *Kairi transferred to Seiyo Academy the same time that Rima Mashiro did, therefore, they both spent most of their time talking to each other since they were both the new kids, and they were both more mature than anyone else in the Guardians. *Kairi, unlike all the other Jack's Chairs, follows every order Tadase gives him. In other words, Kairi is a pushover. *Kairi has been compared to many other anime characters that look like him to show that Kairi's design is very popular. His most common look-alike is Uryu from Bleach. *Kairi was recorded to have the second-longest running as Jack's Chair. *Although Musashi and Kairi both have glasses, when Kairi transforms with Musashi, he loses his glasses and he can see perfectly. *Kairi is the only Jack's Chair who has filled the spot of Jack's Chair twice. *Kairi is very tall for his age, therefore, many people believed him to be Amu's age when he's actually Yaya's age. *Kairi, along with Yaya, only had one line in the final chapter of Shugo Chara Encore. Category:Characters